phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Villains in Phineas and Ferb
Over the past year, we have had several characters marked as being a villain, followed almost immediately by that category being removed. It's happened often enough by several different people that I think it's time to make a decision as to which characters are villains in the series. Some are pretty easy. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a villain, as are all the other members of LOVEMUFFIN and those with an OWCA Agent assigned to them like the Regurgitator. But what about Vanessa? She's admitted to being "a little evil" in "Summer Belongs to You!" and took her Mary McGuffin doll back from a girl, but does that make her a villain? And if she's trying to bust her dad, a known evil person, wouldn't that put her on the side of good? Other characters that have been marked as villains include Suzy, Wendy and Albert. Are they really villains? There is a matching "Villain Songs" category which used to be for "songs sung by villains or a song that has a villainous intent", but it's dropped that second part. However, the songs in this category are dependent upon what the definition of a villain is. So, what is our definition of a villain? Is it more along the lines of a criminal, or is it a person that does some bad things, no matter how minor or infrequent? Let's find out what our community thinks. Who's a villain and who's not? Add reasons for or against the characters being considered a villain. Candace Thinks her brothers shouldn't be able to get away with their projects because she wouldn't be able to. Doesn't prevent them from making them, just wants to catch them in the act and receive acknowledgement from her mom that they've been busted. Loves Phineas and Ferb, but is just annoyed with them. * To me, Candace isn't a villain. She isn't breaking any laws. She has her own definition of what proper behavior is and because Phineas and Ferb go beyond that, she tries to bust them. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Agreed. Team Doofenshmirtz 16:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * I think she's the main antagonist of the show. But, I agree also.Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?" 14:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) * She's no villian. She's just irritable * An antagonist isn't the same thing as a villian all of the time. Candace causes problems for her brothers, not for everyone else.Pammazola 22:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) * Candace is not evil. She is just over protective of her brothers and she wants them to be safe and unharmed. Also, she doesnt do anything evil. she is just a regular teeager. * Candace is not evil. * In later episodes, Candace kind of doesn't care about busting them. In Summer Belongs to You, she was someone nice to everyone and plus she was trying to maintain a relationship. In some other later episodes, she either helps P&F with their projects or hangs out with her friends. So yes, she is annoyed with them, but she still loves them. Tpffan5196 02:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Buford Neighborhood bully. Stole some bikes, but was willing to give them back in a time of need. Breaks a few things. Dominates Baljeet, but has developed a bit of a friendship with Baljeet, Phineas and the other kids, and goes on outings with them, such as to Camp Phineas & Ferb. * discuss if Buford is a villain here * I think can be a bully but there is a difference between being mean and being a villan. He is not trying to take over the world or anything so I would say he is not a villian Team Doofenshmirtz 16:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Yeah, he's really not a villain, sort of like Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter. Mean, but on the good side in the end. Fireside Girl 12:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl * Buford's like any other bully. He takes a wack at other's self esteem to feed his own. But he's loveable. Pammazola 22:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) * Buford is not a villan. He may torture Baljet, but really they are best buddies. A villan wouldnt give back someones bike after steeling unless they were made too. * He's not a villian; he just has a snarky sense of humor. He doesn't really beat up anyone anymore. Tpffan5196 02:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Vanessa Assisted her father in at least one of his early schemes, but later stopped helping him and started trying to bust him. After her Mary McGuffin doll was accidentally donated to a charity, Vanessa took it back from a girl. Stole a scooter in Paris, and later admitted to her dad that she might be "a little evil" as part of bonding with him. * Maybe in the future if she continues to follow in her father's footsteps she could be considered a villain, but right now it's all very minor and not villain-worthy. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * She is "a little evil" but not a villian IMO Team Doofenshmirtz 16:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * She's like a lot of people who just do what they have to do to get what they want. She doesn't want everyone to be miserable or at her mercy.Pammazola 22:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) * I dont think Venassa is a villan. She may have stollen a scooder and has taken a doll away from a little girl, but she wouldnt do any harm. Also, she tries to bust her dad, if she was a villan, she would be trying to help her dad. * "A little evil" isn't enough. You have to do something like make a machine that destroys nature, as Doof has done, or something. Thus Doof=evil, Vanessa=not evil. P&I4EVAH! 01:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) * She's not evil. She's nice, but like Buford, has a snarky sense of humor and attitude. Tpffan5196 02:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hildegard Johnson Rival to Betty-Jo Flynn, going back to their roller derby days. Still competitive with Betty-Jo to this day. No indication of law-breaking, though. * discuss if Hildegard is a villain here * I think she was just filled with rivalry-ness in that episode and I dont think she is villan worthy Team Doofenshmirtz 16:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Professor Poofenplotz States that she wants to take over the world and wants to do evil. Used a ray gun to transport a grocery store worker to another dimension. * Pretty clear that this is a villain. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Agree! She replaced Doofenshmirtz in one episode.Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?" 14:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) * She is a villan. She is worse than Doffenshmirts! I hate her guts! Khaka Peü Peü Fights with The Beak because he wants everyone to have "the worst day ever". Done as a means of revenge because he never had a best day of his own. * Again, pretty clear that this is a villain. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Does the world evil for his own purposes... Looks like a villian for me! Timdevries 06:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) * I dont think he is a villan. He was just trying to find something to do. In the beak, they were not trying to kill each other. They were just having fun. Even though he made that build board fall, he secretly knew that the beak will save the day. I mean really, making people wet, is that a crime? Thaddeus Arrogant, competitive and a braggart. Wants to out-do Phineas and Ferb in building a fort. * discuss if Thaddeus is a villain here * He is.. all of the above but I am not sure if he is a villan Team Doofenshmirtz 16:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Mm... not a villain in the true sense of the word but definitely an adversary. More like Buford than Doofenshmirtz. Fireside Girl 12:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl Thor Assists his brother in their projects and in the competition against Phineas and Ferb. * discuss if Thor is a villain here * There is to much unknown about him to know if he is a villan or not Team Doofenshmirtz 16:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * According to the episode, I think he wants to be the best. If that makes you evil, then very much people are evil. Timdevries 06:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Blanca Dechan Promotes a business culture that lowers people's self-esteem so that they will buy more Flawless Girl cosmetics to make themselves feel better. * Blanca didn't seem to realize that her attitude about beauty was the wrong kind of attitude to have. It didn't appear to be a conscious decision to force people to buy her products via her definition of what is beautiful. This makes her a jerk who doesn't know she's a jerk, rather than a villain. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Agreed Albert Skeptical about claims other people make. Holds himself as a measure of what is truthful. * discuss if Albert is a villain here * No!!!!!.... I mean no.. I do not think he is a villan. I think he is sort of like Candace in some ways.. He is just a big brother not a villan.. Team Doofenshmirtz 16:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Norm Originally created to destroy Perry the Platypus, but appears to have been reprogrammed as an assistant to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Temporarily an agent for the OWCA. * More of a comical robot than a villian after the first epidode he was in. Isabella and Lego Liker 15:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Yeah he is like a goofy sidekick than evil Team Doofenshmirtz 16:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * I dont think he is a villan. He even expresses his feelings to Doofenshmirts in the episode lets dance till we are sick. Also, when ever he is in an episode, he never tries to kill perry the platypus. Just in the first one, but i think he got smarter in each episod he is in. Wendy Was in competition with Candace for a job at the Mr. Slushy Dawg that Jeremy worked at. * discuss if Wendy is a villain here * I think she is just a teenaged girl who wanted a job... sure she was a bit snobbish about it but I do not think she is evil Team Doofenshmirtz 16:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Boris A bully that kicked sand on Heinz Doofenshmirtz throughout Heinz's life. * No other oppressive behavior or law-breaking was mentioned, so this seems to be more a case of a person with nothing better to do, rather than being a villain. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Maybe he was kicking sand because Doof's evil, therefore making him on the good side...? Fireside Girl 12:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl Suzy Several instances of being mean to Candace, but does this as a means of controlling her brother and to control the people that he interacts with. Has also been mean to Buford at some time in the past, but what exactly she did has not been said. * Suzy is probably the hardest one to pin down as to whether she's a villain. If you go simply by if she does bad things, then yes, she's a villain. But she has a very specific reason for doing so and she will suspend this behavior when she decides it isn't necessary. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Even though she is mean to Candace she only does that because she is over-protective of Jeremy and she was nice to Candace when Jeremy was not around... I do not think she is a villan Team Doofenshmirtz 16:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * I think she only wants attention from Jeremy, some kids want this. So I think no. She is not a villian. Timdevries 13:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Category:Villain Songs Since the definition of who is a villain needs to be decided, any pages added to this category right now are subjective and may change at any time. At the moment, the pages listed there are covered by the "Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz" category, so it is a duplicate. Do we need to keep this category or should we delete it? * cast your votes for or against keeping this category * I think it should stay Team Doofenshmirtz 16:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * We don't need this category, but I see no reason to delete it. Songs by Heinz doesn't have to be evil, and songs by other characters don't have to be good(though, these are usually the case). Maplestrip 13:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) * Go. We have the Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz category anyway, so not needed. Isabella and Lego Liker 16:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC)